(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a paper shredder, and more particularly to a paper feed structure for paper shredders, in which a pile of paper can be placed on a paper bearing device and is fed automatically into the paper shredder one by one.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Paper shredders are used to destroy data, patterns, etc., on sheets of paper. They achieve their intended object by utilizing two wheel cutters having shear force. The fed paper is cut into numerous strips by the cutters. As confidential documents have to be destroyed when discarded, paper shredders have become office prerequisites.
A conventional paper shredder can only cut a single or a limited number of sheets of paper. If it is necessary to destroy a pile of documents, the user has to feed the sheets one or several at a time, and each feed can only proceed after the previously fed paper has been completely shredded. This is very time-consuming. In today's society where efficiency and productivity are of utmost importance, having an employee sitting by the paper shredder just to shred a pile of unwanted documents is very backward.
It is therefore obvious that conventional paper shredders lack a kind of automatic paper feed structure. Unlike photocopiers, facsimile machines, or computer printers in which a sheet of paper is fed each time, paper shredders allow the feeding of one or more sheets of paper. In designing an automatic paper feed structure for paper shredders, consideration has to be given to the adjustment of paper feed, the provision of switch means that is operable by the feeding of paper, and the paper bearing structure for supporting a pile of paper. The paper feed structure should also allow adjustment of the feed slot according to the amount of paper to be fed so that a large pile of paper can be automatically shredded within a short time.